Slayer in a Strange Land
by SlayerX5-226
Summary: What happens when a slayer is thrust into the Dark Angel world? Chap 3 Up!
1. Prologue

**Chapter One**

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any rights or properties associated with it. Mara is an original character of mine and I do own her though.

Summary: What happens when a slayer who thinks Dark Angel is just a TV show is thrust into the Dark Angel world?

The first chapter is just the lead in. We'll start seeing our favorite DA characters in chapter two. So bear with me. This is my first fanfic piece.

Anything in italics is the person's thoughts.

I don't quite know where I'm going with this yet so just bear with me. And there will be romance eventually but I'm not sure who the pairings will be yet. So it's rated R for language and certain imagery for now but maybe a little MA later on.

It Begins:

Well she had finally done it. She had finished her training. Mara was out on her first solo mission. She was totally psyched. She was following this witch back to her coven's lair. According to Willow the coven was into some majorly dark magicks and with her being one of the few slayers that had excelled in the magick studies area she was naturally picked for this recon mission. They needed to know what exactly this coven was up to.

**FLASBACK: One Year Earlier...**

Mara was on her way home from work when this guy jumped out and attacked her. She tried using the martial arts she had learned as a kid to defend her but this guy seemed to have quite a bit of training himself. She was sure she was fucked when the guy went flying back off her. Than the guy just exploded into dust. Where he had been was this petite brunette no bigger than her with about the same build as her. "Hey I'm Faith. Welcome to the super chick club."

"What?" Mara stared at her incredulously.

"I'm a slayer. Chosen to fight vampires, the demons and darkness; blah blah. And so are you cutie. Follow me. We need to start your training."

_Present _So here she was sitting in a dusty warehouse waiting for the rest of the coven to show up. _God hurry up already people. Not that this isn't fun; I mean I did jump at the chance to finally go on a solo mission but I missing the Dark Angel marathon I had been looking forward to all week. I wish they hadn't cancelled the show just when it was really starting to get good. That had sucked. I mean what happened afterward. Oh shit here they come. Time to focus. _The coven was stating to file in. It looked like there were 13 of them in all. _How cliché. _Mara thought with a snort. They of course were also wearing the cliché floor length, black hooded robes. _Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a Steven King novel? _The coven was spacing themselves around a pentagram painted on the floor that Mara hadn't noticed before.

The high priestess began to speak "We're gathered here tonight to call upon the powers of darkness. The almighty dark lord. Bless us with your power so that our enemies may tremble at our feet. So that we may bend this world to our will."

_Oh brother you got to be kidding me. Just skip the bullshit already and show me your hand. I mean com on now. Where do they get this shit? Oh right from every bad horror movie and novel out... _"Stand up slowly. Put your hands on the back of your head." Mara had been so lost in thought and watching the coven in front of her she forgot to watch her back. _Faith is going to kill me._ "Aren't guns a little out of style for a coven?" Mara said feeling the barrel sticking between her shoulder blades. "Shut up and walk." the guy said pushing her with the gun. "Thanks for the invite but I already have a prior engagement." Mara whipped around knocking the gun away and slamming her fist into the guys face. She kneed him in the gut and threw him to the ground. _Time for me to check out of here. _She ran for the exit. Ten feet from the door everything went black.

_ Did I run in front of a semi? Where am I? _"Hey she's coming around." _Oh right the coven. One of them must have hit me with a spell or something. Whatever it was I feel like I got hit with a sledge hammer. Faith is sooo going to throttle me for this one. I don't think my first solo mission could go any worse. _She could hear them speaking.

"What should we do with her?"

"I say we kill her and be done with it. Stupid slayers always sticking their noses where they ain't welcome."

_How the hell do they know I'm a slayer? And wait is that my pack under my head? Stupid people. Leaving a slayer armed is not too bright. Now all I got to do is reach one of my weapons and they're toast. _Mara opened her eyes to assess her situation. She was sitting in some sort of cage dangling a few feet above the floor. _How long was I out? _The coven was standing in a group in front of her talking very quickly.

"Well I see you've decided to join us." The high priestess stated.

"I couldn't deny you my enjoyable company any longer." Mara said dryly. _Think how you are going to get out of this one. I got my stuff but I'm not in the greatest position to try anything. Time to play the wait and see game. Wait for my moment of opportunity. Besides someone should be looking for me soon._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the high priestess started talking again. "So what should we do with you?"

"How about let me go and I promise not to kick your asses." Mara quipped.

"No I don't think so."

"Hey you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Well we have a few votes for torture. Another few for killing you and some for dismembering you. What do you think?"

"Is there a D: none of the above choice? Cause I'm kinda partial to my life and limbs."

The high priestess was about to say something when one of the other members stepped forward. "May I make a suggestion?"

"What's that?" The high priestess asked.

"Let me try my new displacement spell I've been working on on her."

"Do I get a say in this?" Mara asked

"No" The high priestess said. "I think that's an excellent idea. Where are you going to send her?"

"The last place she was thinking about that's out of this world. Where she can't interfere anymore." The member said.

_Well this can't be good. Where was the last place I was thinking about? _"Are you sure I don't get a vote?"

They ignored her. "Get together whatever you need quickly and lets do this." The high priestess said. They than preceded to leave her there well they went to do their thing. Leaving behind a couple of guards to watch her. _I've really stepped in it now._

**Two hours later:**

_God how long are they going to leave me here? So much for my Dark Angel marathon. _The doors slammed opened jarring Mara from her thoughts. The coven filed back in the room forming a circle around her. "Hey guys. Welcome back. Didja miss me?"

"Shut up."

"Jeez. Rude much?" The member from earlier began to chant in some archaic language. Soon everyone was chanting. The coven member than pulled out a bowl and started burning a piece of paper in it. "What no cauldron?" Mara said trying to ease her nervousness.

"Dark Lord I invoke. Take this defiler away from here. Send her to another time and place. Banish her so that she can no longer trespass on what's yours.

From thought find her prison

From mind shape her trap

Bend space and light into a prism

Her mind become guide and map

Send her to her nightmare

Send her to her dreams

We entreat you hear our prayer

Send her to where she deems"

Mara's world became a kaleidoscope of colors, shapes and shadows. She was being sucked downward into a spiral. She was spinning so fast she was sure she was going to wretch. Than with enough force to knock the wind out of her she hit something solid.

After her head stopped spinning and she had caught her breath she opened her eyes to see what kinda hell dimension they had sent her to. _Well I don't know about hell but we're defiantly not in Kansas anymore Toto. _It was a city but not one she recognized. _Well time to get my bearings. _She walked up to the nearest person praying they spoke English. "Sir Can I ask you what city this is?"

"Seattle, Washington." The guy said looking at her like she was retarded.

_Uh-oh. Defiantly not Kansas._


	2. Q & A

**Chapter Two**

Thank you to SexySadie88 and supernana494 for your positive feedback on my first chapter. All feedback is most welcome. I'll keep it coming and try to post as fast as I can.

Warning there some minor Logan bashing. I don't dislike the guy but he annoys the crap out of me sometimes.

So Here's 2:

Mara shouldered her backpack which she was happy and surprised to see ha come with her. _Well at least I'm not unarmed and I have my emergency change of clothes with me. Never know when slayage is going to ruin your latest pair of pants. And at least I also have some cash. And here people called me weird for always having my emergency pack with me. That'll show them. Well that is if I ever see the again. Alright I know what I got now to find a safe place to thin out my next move. _

Mara walked for about a block till she found a little cafe. She took a seat and ordered a cup of coffee. _Jeez coffee sure is expensive here. Four friggin bucks for a cup with no refills. Good thing I cashed my paycheck today or yesterday seeing how it seems to be morning here. Odd I'll have to reset my watch. So that gives me almost a thousand bucks. Thank god the coven didn't decide to search me. Still I'll have to be careful. I don't know how long I'll be stuck here. _Just than her coffee showed up interrupting her thoughts. "Thanks." She said excepting the coffee. She was getting ready to sip her coffee when she noticed a TV hanging from the ceiling in the corner that appeared to have the news on. "Hey can you turn that up?" She yelled to the waitress.

"Laura Riker is at the scene bringing us the latest on the siege of Terminal City. Laura?"

_No way! Well this was the last place I was thinking of. _Mara tuned into hear what the reporter was saying.

"Well as we all know Terminal City is the place where the Transgenics have decided to make their stand. We're now well into the second week of the siege. It's still a stand off with neither side making a move. The Seattle PD remains vigilant as ever watching all exits and fences for any signs that the Transgenics are doing something. But the Transgenics are remaining behind their walls. People are starting to wonder how much longer this silence can last. I have Detective Banks here with me. Detective how much longer do you think this stand-off will last?"

"It can't last much longer. They'll start running low on supplies soon and that will force their hand."

"Do you know who's leading the Transgenics? Have they tried to make contact? And how does SPD plan on dealing with the Transgenics once they act?"

"A female of the X series ones called Max seems to be leading them. As for your last questions I'm afraid I can't discuss them at this time. But let me reassure you that the transgenic threat is being dealt with in the safest and most efficient way possible."

"Thank you Detective Banks. There you have it. The stand-off continues with no immediate end in sight. Back to you Richard."

"Thank you Laura. In other news. Crude oil costs are..."

Mara tuned out after that digesting what she had just heard. She started going over everything she new about this world in her head from watching what had been one of her favorite TV shows in her reality to now reality. Assessing and trying to figure out what would be her best next move. _Well I guess I should make my way to TC. That's where I'm most likely to find allies. First I need to get a map and find out what sector I'm in. _

Mara finished her coffee and headed out. It wasn't long till she found a news stand where she was able to pick up a map and observing her surroundings able to figure out her position. _Well it's my lucky day. I'm in sector nine. I'll have to sneak by the checkpoints the old fashioned way though since I don't have a sector pass. I still gotta be careful. Even though I'm not a transgenic and don't have a barcode they could still mistake me for one if I don't watch showing my abilities._

Mara pulled her palm pilot out of her backpack; turning it on she started her music playing and shoved it in her pocket. Humming Nirvana "It Smells like Teen Spirit" to herself she started her trek to T.C.

**One Hour Later:**

She had finally made into the appropriate sector but she was getting tired after everything she'd been through over the last few hours and starting to wonder how she was going to get in to T.C. once she got there. She was so lost in thought she almost missed the cry of pain coming from the alley she was passing. Reaching into her pocket she turned off her music so that she could hear better. Sure enough she heard it again a few seconds later. Pulling out her ear buds she put her palm back in her pack and started making her way cautiously down the alley. She didn't have far to go when she came upon a group of guys beating up on a kid that couldn't be more than fifteen.

Mara shrugged off her pack and revved herself up for a fight. "Hey boys!" She yelled at the guys getting their attention. "Why don't you pick on someone my size? Or are you too chicken shit to mess with anyone but a kid?"

"This is none of your business bitch so stay out of it. This kid is one of those mutant freaks and were just giving him what he and all them other freaks disserve." One of the guys replied back. Mara guessed he was the leader.

Mara looked at the kid locking eyes with him and winked trying to comfort him and tell him it'll all be okay. "Well you see that just doesn't work for me. "Cause the way I see it is a kids a kid and you're all just a bunch of moronic terrified little boys trying to play at being men. So that kinda makes it my business. And bitch? I mean come on. You don't even know. Give me a chance and you'll see I'm more of a heinous bitch." With that said she launched herself at the nearest one not giving him a chance to gather his wits. She made quick work of him with a quick jab to his solar plexus followed by a kick to the knee snapping it effectively removing him from the fight. _One down 3 to go. _ The other three started circling her. One of them came at her swinging wide. She blocked his punch and grabbing hold of his arm bent it backwards viciously ripping it out of it's socket. The man fell to the ground whimpering in pain. The next one came in swinging a wooden club in an upward blow that he'd picked up from the debris in the alley. Mara side-stepped the club and shot her arm out clothes lining his throat. He fell gasping for air. The last on was hovering back trying to decide what to do. Finally he decided to rush her hoping to use his bigger mass to pin her. She waited till he got close than rolling back she planted her feet in his abdomen and launched him up and over her. Continuing through the roll she came up on her feet to see him land in a heap a couple yards away.

Double-checking that she was clear she turned to approach the kid. "Hey are you alright?" She asked kneeling down to examine the damage.

"Yeah I'm okay." The boy said starting to get up.

Mara pushed him back down. "Lie still for a second while I check you out. You could have internal damage from the way those guys were beating you. What's your name kid?"

"Billy. What's yours? Are you an X5? I'm X6."

"My names Mara. I'm not a Transgenic." She finished looking over him. "A few bruised ribs and probably some deep tissue bruising but other than that just your normal tussle scrapes and cuts. You'll be."

Billy sat up staring at her wide eyed. "You're not a Transgenic? How? I mean I've never seen anyone move like that that wasn't one of us. I didn't know ordinaries were capable of doing that."

"First no I'm not a transgenic like I said but I'm not an ordinary either."

"Than what are you?"

"A discussion better saved for a later date. Right now I'm thinking it's not safe to remain hear chit-chatting. We need to move. Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to Terminal City. It's the only place safe for us. You?"

"I don't know if I'd call trapped safe but it's better than out here with gangs like that roaming the streets. I'm headed there as well. I'm hoping I can find an ally among your people since I'm not exactly ordinary either."

"Can I go with you?"

Mara saw the hope in the kid's eyes and the fear he was trying to hide. She'd already decided to take him with her when she had first stumbled across him and the look in his eyes only reaffirmed her decision and endeared him to her. "Of course. Safety in numbers and all that jazz." She flashed him a beaming smile showing her acceptance of his company.

Billy's breath caught in his throat. _Wow she's beautiful. _ He got lost for a second staring at her. She was 5 foot 4 inches tall with a slender but curvy build and fine bone structure that was most obvious in her high cheek bones and defined but exquisitely feminine jaw line. Her face was an oval shape with a nose that had a slight up turn to it and full pouty lips. Large, deep set, beautiful green eyes and dimples in her cheeks when she smiled finished of her face. Her hair was a rich mahogany brown with two shades of blond high lights woven into it that fell to the middle of her back. She currently had it pulled back into a high pony tail. The picture was completed with the tawny brown color of her skin; her low cut black tank top, low rider dark blue jeans showing of a couple inches off mid-drift, black combat boots and bike gloves she was wearing.

Mara finally snapped him back to reality. "Hey kid. You ready to go?"

"Huh? Yeah. Which way?"

"Let me grab my bag and follow me."

They'd only walked a few blocks when they came upon the mess that was the area surrounding T.C. _Oh this is going to be fun. Now what brainiac? _"We're not gonna be able to go in the front. We'll have to find another way. Maybe the sewers." _Yuck. Sewers. _Billy nodded in agreement differing to her lead. Than a thought struck Mara. _Why not pull a Max. All we need is to find a less guarded gate and jack a bike. That way we could get in for sure. We could wonder around the sewers for weeks otherwise. _"Billy listen closely I got a plan." Billy turned his complete attention to her. "We're going to find a less guarded entrance. Once we got that we're going to steal a motorcycle and ram through okay? You trust me?" Billy nodded. "Good. Lets go."

They skirted the outskirts of T.C. for about a half an hour before they found what they were looking for. It was the entrance on the south side of T.C. It was less heavily guarded than the north side entrance. Mara grabbed hold of Billy and drug him into the shadow of a building not to far away. She handed him her pack. "Hear put this on. I want you to stay here. I'm gonna go get a bike. Once I do I'm gonna come tearing down that street over there." She said pointing to a street not much bigger than an alley just off center of the gate. "When you see me coming I want you to come towards me. I'm going to grab you and swing you on behind me. I'm not going to slow down much so be ready. And whatever you do keep my pack on; don't lose it and try not to draw attention to yourself. Clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Cut the ma'am crap. It's Mara. Just Mara."

"Yes Mara." He said smiling.

"Good. Be back soon. You be watching."

It wasn't long before Mara saw what she was looking for. It was a pre-pulse Harley Sportster in burgundy red. _Now that's what I'm talking about. Come to mama. _The dumbass owner had not only left her a helmet and jacket but must have been in one hell of a hurry cause they had even left the keys in the ignition. Quickly slipping on the jacket and tucking the helmet behind her she hopped on and started her up. Despite her situation she couldn't help the smile that lit up her face when the bike purred to life at the first turn of the key. She pulled out her sunglasses and put them on finishing of the badass look. She tore off on the bike just as it's owner came running out of the store.

Mara turned onto the street she had pointed out to Billy. No sooner had she finished turning Billy was right where she had told him to be. She put the helmet in front of her and held out her right arm. Billy grabbed her proffered hand right on queue as she was passing him. You'd think they did this a million times before with the ease with which they pulled it off. Billy swung on right behind her. Mara passed him the helmet. "Put this on and hold tight." She yelled.

They were a block from the gate when the police noticed that instead of slowing down they were speeding up. "Slow down. This is a restricted area. Turn around now or we will shoot." They shouted over their megaphone. One of the cops moved their vehicle in front of the gate hoping that would stop them. Upon seeing this Mara looked around. She saw a ramp that led up the side of a loading dock to one of the warehouses here. Gunning the bike for all it was worth she headed for it. "Hold on kid!" _Not quite a max but close enough. _She thought just as she hit the bottom of the ramp. They went up the ramp at break neck speed flying into the air. The police opened fire. Mara leaned the bike sideways going over the fence at an angle trying to make it harder for them to hit the gas tank. She straitened out the bike right before they hit ground. They hit with such force it almost dislodged Billy but he managed to stay on. They came to a stop in the middle of a crowd of Transgenics with weapons aimed at them. "We come in peace." Mara said cracking a cocky lopsided grin. _I haven't done something that fun since I was sixteen._

**Five Minutes Earlier In T.C. HQ:**

"Anyone seen Max?" Alec was asking when Dix came running to the railing.

"Hey guys you might want to see this. There's a commotion at the south gate."

"Oh what now?" Alec wondered heading up the steps closely followed by Mole and Joshua. "What are the transgenic haters rioting again?" Alec stepped in front of the security monitors to see a couple of people on a bike rushing towards the gate. When the cop car pulled in front of the gate to block them Alec snorted. _Well they're screwed. _Only to have his jaw drop a moment later when they went flying over the gate. "Well let's go welcome our guests." He said slapping Joshua on the back and heading out the door.

Alec came outside just n time to see them slide to a stop. How she had kept the bike upright breaking from that speed so fast impressed him. _She's got skills. _Alec got to the front of the crowd as she started talking. "We com in peace." She said cracking a cocky lopsided grin. _This should be entertaining. _Alec thought.

"Who are you?"

Mara turned to see who spoke and found herself facing Alec. _Perfect. Just who I was I hoping to see. I better play this just right. They might get suspicious if they think I know too much. _Mara grabbed Billy helping him off the bike and hopped off herself. "This is Billy an X6 and I'm Mara. Can we speak to your leader?" _I hope they don't notice me leaving out my designation._

_She must be an X5. _Alec thought watching them closely. "Sure follow me. Everyone else as you were." Alec led them into HQ with Mole and Joshua bringing up the rear. Continuing into his private office he signaled Mole to close the door behind them. "This is Joshua and Mole. I'm Alec the second in command here. What ca we do for you?"

"We seek shelter and the kid could use an ice pack after the beating he took. He's got some pretty bruised ribs. "Mara said.

"What happened? You seem fine."

"I came across him getting the shit literally kicked out of him by some haters."

"She kicked their ass." Billy interrupted. "There were four of them and I thought I was a goner. Than she shows up out of no where insulting them and attacks. She tore through them in like a minute."

Alec raised an eyebrow looking Mara up and down. _Definitely an X5 and a good-looking one too. Well they made us all to be good-looking but she must have got an extra dose of hotness in her cocktail. Argh! I've really got to talk to Max about this whole us being together thing cause it's really startin to wreak havoc on my love life. _"Really? Joshua would you find Billy a bunk and Mole go make sure everything's quieted down."

"You got it." Mole said and they headed out with Billy in tow leaving Alec and Mara in the office.

"I don't know how much we can offer you. We're getting tight on everything around here." Alec said.

"Any help is appreciated." Mara assured him. _Damn he's even better looking in person. Manticore knew what they were doing when they made him._

"So you have any special training or skills?" Alec asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm good with electronics and weapons systems. I also have extensive field med training and I'm good at tracking." _I'm also good with basic magicks. Not that you'd believe me. _Mara thought.

"Good. I'll set you up with Dix. He can use all the help he can get. And than we'll find you a bunk. Afterwards you can talk to the quartermaster about requisitioning anything you need and he'll see what he can do. Follow me." Alec led her out of the office and up to the area where they had all the computers set up. "Hey Dix I got another tech geek for you. Oh hey Logan. What can we do for you?" Alec asked seeing Logan on the main monitor.

"Alec. Is Max there?"

_Of course he would ask for her. He always does. _Mara thought watching the exchange closely. "She's not here right now." Alec answered. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if se found the part I need?"

"Which ones that?"

"I still need a processor so Eyes Only can get up and running again"

"Didn't we get you one of those?"

"It's not powerful enough. I think I need a dual core."

_Oh brother. _"What exactly are you trying to accomplish?" Mara cut in.

Logan stared at her just noticing her for the first time. "Who are you?" He asked

_Does he always have to sound so snotty? _Mara opened her mouth to reply but Alec beat her to it. "Logan meet the newest member of TC and our tech team Mara. Mara this is Logan."

_Oh I know who he is. Mr. high an mighty Eyes Only himself. But I can't say that. _"Hi. So what are you tying to do?"

"Do you know much about computers?" Logan asked her eyeing her skeptically.

_You got to be kidding me. Can I just smack him? _"No I'm on the tech team to look pretty."

Alec started coughing furiously trying to keep from laughing hysterically. He couldn't hold back the smile that lit up his face though. _I like this girl. It's about time someone else besides him put roller boy in his place._

"So what does the great and powerful Oz need to start broadcastin again? Start talkin."

Alec was smiling so much his face was starting to hurt. Logan just stared at her like she'd grown a second head.

"Some time this century would be nice. Or has my beauty rendered you speechless?" Alec couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped this time.

Choosing to ignore her last question Logan started describing what he needed. "I need to be able to route the signal through multiple systems to stop tracing and still maintain signal integrity."

"Than your going to want a Pentium quad core processor that they use for servers. That's your best bet. As for the tracing issue instead of just routing through other systems you should also set up multiple sand boxes using your basic VM ware. So instead of just slowing them down you'll also dead end them. Didja catch all that? I talk fast sometimes."

"I think so. Where can I get one of these professors?"

"You an find them in almost any server built around 2008 or 2009."

Max chose that moment to enter HQ. Upon seeing Alec she headed up the stairs in time to hear Logan's answer. "How long before you can get one to me?"

_Boy done gone and lost his mind! _"Huh? Hold the phone. Since when did I start taking orders from you?" Turning to Alec Mara asked "Did I miss a memo or you not tell me something?" She turned back to face Logan. "Look I'm not a delivery service here. I believe that's what Jam pony is for." _He's even worse in person than on TV. _Momentarily forgetting herself Mara went off on him like she had wanted to do since the first episode "What gives you the right to order Transgenics around like they're your own private army? Just cause you've helped the doesn't mean you own. Stop treating Max like your own little in house cat burglar and enough with the third person bullshit. We all know your Eyes Only. Your not as smart as you think you are roller boy. And I know you can walk so if you need something come and get it yourself. They have enough problems of their own."

Alec couldn't decide if he should laugh and clap and yell Hell Yeah or reprimand her. One thing he did know was he was going to find out how she new so much. Alec caught sight of Max standing off to the side staring at Mara. _Uh-oh! _Max looks livid.

Max stood rooted to the spot. _Who the hell was this woman and gave her the right to talk to Logan like that? Yeah some of it might be true but that didn't give her the right. How does she know so much? I've never seen her before and why was Ale just standing there? _A deadly silence had descended on the room as everyone heard the exchange waiting to see what would happen next.

Max finally found her voice. "Who the hell are you?! And what do you think your doing?!" Max stepped up next to Mara where Logan could see her.

Mara froze. _Oh shit! Now I stepped in it. Insert foot into mouth till the knee is reached and speak. Now how am I going to fix this? Oh well what's done is done. I se course might as well finish. _"I'm Mara. And I was giving hot wheels here a piece of mu mind. You must be Max."

"You and Alec in my office now. I'll join you shortly." Max turned to address Logan. "I'm sorry about that. I got to go. I'll call you back later."

Logan could only nod his head in response. He was still reeling from having a perfect stranger read him the riot act. Max cut the transmission. "Everyone back to work!" She barked on her way to her office that was next door to Alec's.

**In Max's Office:**

Alec stomped into the office. _Oh this is great! Just great! Why it is transgenic females seem hell-bent on making my life more difficult. I was finally starting to get Max to see me as more than just a screw up. Well that's out the window after this little show. I know she'll find a way to some how make this all my fault. _Slipping on his perpetual mask of smug indifference Alec leaned against the far wall. He smirked watching the new girl pacing on the other side of the office. _At least I won't be the only one feeling the heat this time. Huh. _"So what brought that on? Do you know Logan?" He didn't see any signs of recognition when he'd introduced them but maybe he'd missed it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble. That guy just irks me. I don't know him personally but I know of him I guess you'd say." _Well I guess the cats out of the bag. Now I just gotta figure out how much. How much do I tell them?_

Max stormed into the room slamming the door behind her. Turning to Mara she finally gave voice to her anger. "Who the hell are you?"

Falling back on her old standby; sarcasm Mara prepared herself for what was bound to be a long afternoon. "Hi Max I'm Mara. Max this is Alec. Alec Max. Mara Alec. Mara Max. Now were all introduced. Next question." _Okay I better watch it. I don't want to piss her off too much. I am lookin for an ally here. _"Look I'm sorry if I crossed the line but that mans condescending attitude just pisses me off sometimes."

Max didn't know where to start so she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "He is not condescending."

"Alright, maybe not all the time. I'll give you that."

"That's not the point. Who are you and what were you doing?"

"I thought we had already covered this." Mara was starting to get exasperated. The conversation was starting to go in circles. "I'm Mara and I was chewing out your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend. We're not like that." Alec could be heard trying not to snicker in the background. Max rounded on him. "I haven't forgotten about you. I'll be getting to you in a minute." Max turned back to Mara. "Why were you chewing Logan out? Why were you even talking to him to begin with?"

"As I said his condescending attitude pisses me off sometimes. How you deal with him sometimes is beyond me. As for why I was talking to him to begin with; he had some questions concerning computer parts and I was answering them. Alec had just put me on your tech team."

"You talk as if you know him. How?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try Me" Max was starting to get a headache.

"Alright here it goes. I'm not from around here. Not from this dimension in fact. At least I think it's one of those dimension things. Where I come from you guys are a TV series called Dark Angel. Hence I know a lot about you." _Breath Mara. Just Breath. Come on guys say something. _

Max and Alec looked like they'd just been sucker punched. Alec was the first to recover his ability to speak. "So how long were you in Psy-Ops? They must have scrambled you good."

Max found her voice as Mara was preparing to reply. "You expect us to swallow that load of crap?!"

"Fine. Ask me a question that there is no way I could know the answer to."

""You got to be kidding me. Fine how did I meet Logan?" Alec perked up at this question. It was a question he'd wondered the answer to for a long time. _I gotta hear this. How did this guy get her attention?_

"You were sneaking into his apartment to steal a few things when you saw him making one of his Eyes Only broadcasts. You started bagging stuff when his body guard came around the corner. You ducked into another room not realizing it was already occupied. They started creaming so you ran out to find Logan pointing a shotgun at you thinking you were there for Lauren and Sophie was it? Anyways when he found out you were just robbing him he relaxed and you looked perplexed which I found amusing. You compared your knowledge over the statue of Bast. Kinda a one up-manship thing over it until security stated to show up. So you jumped out of his window falling quite a few stories before high-tailing it on foot out of there. Logan than being the stalker that he is tracked you down. You came home to find the statue of Bast you had left behind in your bedroom. So you went back to his place to give him a piece of your mind. Uh! Don't interrupt. I'm almost done." Max had started to open her mouth. Alec on the other hand was just leaning on the desk hanging on her words. "Where was I? Oh yeah! So you find him cooking and start to argue with him when he pulls you in front of the mirror and starts telling you how beautiful you are and when someone can jump from I believe it was 12 stories up and land on their feet of course it would intrigue him. He has to know everything about everything including you so pulls aside your hair sees your barcode and says that now he does. You of course try calling bullshit but than he mentions Manticore by name and say their were 12 that escaped back in '09. You didn't know how many of you had made it until then. He tries roping you into helping him and you tell him to piss off. But when he offers up info about your brothers and sisters as a "Quid Quo Pro" you tell him no anyway and to leave you alone. So he does his thing, gets shot and you show up at the hospital and save him from Bruno Anselmo being able to finish the job. You than drop by Edgar Sonrisa's place and make him think you're gonna deliver the girl. You and Bruno got to the hotel for the supposed pick up where you convince him that; how did you put it? That he thinks you're the whack when really he's the whack. You convince him Sonrisa was betraying him so he goes and kills him for you and gets arrested. Beautiful work by the way. I was laughing my as off. But I think the best part was when you saved the little girl and walked out of the building carrying her right in front of Lydecker. The man even talked to and he still didn't recognize you. Of course there was that whole thing at the conference but that's another story. So is that good enough or do you want me to list off your fellow '09ers?"

"You know which ones made it?"

"I don't know all of them but I do know most. Let's see there's You, Zack who now doesn't know who he is cause the trigger Manticore put in his head, Syl, Krit, Zane, Jondy, Brin who volunteered to be recaptured when she developed late stage progeria, Tinga who was recaptured to save her son and than died when Renfro turned her into her pet project, and finally Ben with his stories and Blue Lady. I think that about covers it."

Max just gawked at her. She could feel her mouth hanging open but she couldn't make her jaw work anymore than she could pick a thought out of the millions that were running through her head at that moment.

Alec was looking back and forth between them. Mara's little speech only seemed to raise more questions for him. Max; well he was waiting for the unavoidable explosion. _God I have so many questions it's making my head hurt. I can't remember if this has ever happened before. Just listen for now. I'll get my answers sooner or later._ Comfortable in that thought Alec smirked and gave his attention back to the girls in front of him. They were standing a few feet apart facing off from each other reminding him of to tigers facing off waiting for one of them to make a fatal move.

Finally Max figured out a place to start. "So here you're from we're a TV show?"

"Yes."

"So where are you from?"

"Prescott, Arizona. Yes the U.S.A., Earth. The date is August 22, 2008 back home. So I'm guessing it's one of those parallel dimension things except for just jumping dimensions I also jumped forward in time. So here instead of you guys being fiction your all real. And here I thought my life couldn't get anymore bizarre. First my life turns upside down a year ago. Now it's been turned inside out. I don't even want to know about next year." Realizing she had been talking to herself Mara refocused on Max in time to see she was saying something. "Sorry; what did you say? I got lost in my own head space."

"Are you talking about parallel dimensions in the sense of Physics? Like two worlds existing at the same time in the same place separated by a veil of reality?"

"Exactly."

"But you also came forward in time?"

"So it would seem. Look are you going to make me repeat everything twice cause we could be here for a while 5than."

"I'm just having trouble swallowing all this. So what are you doing here? How?"

"Would you believe magicks? Cause that's how and as to the why and what…. I pissed off a coven I was doing some recon on and they sent me to that last place I had been thinking about which of coarse happened to be here. So next thing I know I'm waking up in Seattle."

Deciding to come back to the whole "magicks" thing Max continued on the line of questioning she was already on. "So why did you decide to come here to Terminal City?"

"I figured it'd be the safest place while I'm trying to figure out how to get home."

"Why? If you know so much about us than you would have known we were under siege."

"Yeah but you guys are all about defendin the misfits." Mara was trying to evade now. _We could be here all night if I tell them why plus I don't know how they'd react to me._

Alec remembering what that kid had said earlier could see what she was trying to do and decided it was time for him to put his two cents in. "Hold up. If you're not a transgenic than how were you able to do what that kid said?"

"What kid?" Max asked her curiosity peeked.

"A kid came in with her earlier today. Apparently she saved him from a group of transgenic haters. He said she could move like us and had our strength."

Max eyed Mara waiting for a response. _Shit. So much for avoidance. _Mara strengthened her resolve and plowed a head deciding to get this done and out of the way. _It was bound to come out sooner or later. _"In my world I'm what you call a slayer. To every generation a slayer is born, a chosen one; she alone has the strength to fight the vampires and demons. That's the text book description."

"Vampires? Demons? Slayers?"

"In my world vampires and demons are real. A slayer is a girl that was chosen to fight them by the Powers That Be and given the ability to do so. Basically we have superhuman strength, speed, stamina, endurance and healing ability. Also keener instincts and senses. It use to be there was only one of us at a time cause some ancient mystics set it up that way and when one slayer died a new one would get called. Than a few years ago this mega witch by the name of Willow abolished that rule so that every potential slayer out there would become one. The power they had locked away inside them would be unleashed. So now there are hundreds of slayers running around. Some are trained and some aren't. Willow, Buffy and Faith are trying to find them all so they can be trained. They found me a year ago and told me what I was turning my world inside out. I didn't believe it at first. Vampires and demons were something out of the movies but I was wrong. They are very real and so are slayers. We are the last line of defense against them and everything else that goes bump in the night."

"Max found her voice again. "So you're one of these slayers? One of these super humans?"

"Yep. And again with the repeating."

"I've got a lot of thinking to do. Alec has she been assigned a room?" Alec shook his head in a quick yes. "Good take her to it and keep an eye on her while I think of what to do with her."

"You got it. Come on this way." Alec held open the door for her and they left the office leaving Max to contemplate this latest development.

TBC


	3. It Continues

**Chapter Three**

Alec stared at Mara out of the corner of his eye the whole way to her room. They had given her a room in the building on Occidental St. "So a slayer huh?"

"Yep."

_ Well that got me no where. Now what? Direct approach I guess. _"So how many of you are there?"

"Like I said; hundreds. Fully trained there are 226 that I know of. Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander, Giles and all of them have been very busy since The First."

"Are they all slayers too?"

"What? No! Buffy and Faith are. Only girls can be slayers. Willow is the mega witch I mentioned before. Giles is a watcher and Xander is a friend of Buffy's who has helped her for years and is now helping with the training of the newbie's and helping Giles rebuild the Watchers Council."

_Dammit. For every answer I get it just gives me a dozen more questions. I still don't know if I believe her but that might be a pointless thought cause I don't know what Max is going to do with her_. "Why only girls?" Might as well get as much intel as I can.

"To that question I don't have an answers. I can only guess. We think it's cause the first slayer was a girl so it's handed down through the females. But it's not something that goes generation to generation either cause most slayers die before they ever get the chance to have kids. Hell most slayers never made it past their first six months. As we always joke becoming a slayer means slapping a short expiration date on yourself. Anyways there has never been a male slayer. Not that we know of anyways." With how much the watchers recorded everything else I would think if something like that ever happened it would have made it into the books.

_Shit! Not enough time. Why does TC have to be so small? _"Well here we are. I'm sure you saw the DeFac on our way here. They start serving dinner around 1700. Just off of Shankar where you came in is the Last Stop Bar and there's a gym next to it if you get bored."

"So what; you're not confining me to quarters? Max made it sound like you were or that you were at least suppose to shadow me for the time being."

_Oh shit that's right! I better call Max and double check before I leave her on her own._ "Why don't you go on in? I'll check."

Mara let herself into the room that would be her new home for a while. They didn't bother with locks in TC seeing how everyone there could either pick any lock they could afford or just bust the door open. _Might as well make myself comfortable. _Mara assessed the room she found herself in. It had a twin size wire cot in one corner, a rickety looking nightstand and dresser and; she was happily surprised to see a decent sized closet with some shelves. Next to the door was a little kitchenette area with a mini fridge, a mini stove and some cupboards. There was a fan with a light hanging in the middle of the ceiling and poking her head into the bathroom she saw it wasn't too bad either. It had a shower stall, _probably no hot water though _a toilet and a sink with a cabinet underneath. _All in all not bad. Could definitely be worse. They even were nice enough to supply a towel, shower curtain, a blanket and fresh sheets for the bed. Oh and a pillow. They're doing better than I thought they were._

Mara dropped her bag on the floor. She pulled out her palm and the speakers for it and plugging it started making her bed and arranging her things while listening to her music.

Alec pulled out his ceil and called Max. "Hey Max got a quick question for you. Did you want to keep Mara in her room or have someone assigned to her at all times?"

"No I wanted you to stay with her. Shadow her and find out what you can about her. I'll call you back later." Max replied distractedly.

"What? Why me? I have a supply raid to plan for tomorrow night."

"Because I can trust you. We don't know what she's capable of. If she's one of White's breeding cult. Take her with you to the planning meeting if you have to. Now I have to go. Don't let her out of your sight."

"Yeah but Max I…" Max hung up before he could finish his sentence. Alec leaned back against the door. _So now she decides to trust me. Well I wanted time with her to find some answers. But where to start. I just keep ending up with more questions with every answer. Max thinks she could be a plant from White's breeding cult. It's possible but somehow I don't think that's the case. I think she's on the level._ Alec was pulled out of his musings by the sound of music coming from the room. He used his transgenic hearing to hear what was being sung.

"Her name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me"

_What the… _Alec opened the door to find Mara dancing around the room to the music.

"Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me

Her boyfriend's a dick  
And he brings a gun to school  
And he'd sI'mply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And he drives an Iroc  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me

Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me

Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin"

"Oh hey. So what's the verdict?" She said putting her change of clothes in the dresser and noticing how little she had. "I'm gonna need to do some definite shopping."

She's walking over to me  
This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am  
And why does she give a damn about

I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby like you

Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin  
Yeeah dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missin

Alec just stared at her. _Who is this girl? _"That might be hard considering where you are."

"Hey I got in and I know you guys got ways out of here. How the hell else are you keeping this place supplied." She stated. "Besides as I've already stated I'm not a transgenic so I can move about freely as long as I don't show my abilities. I don't have a bar code and my body temperature is normal so White's little heat detecting machines won't work on me."

Alec eyed her "How do you know about those?

"Like I previously stated, where I'm from all this:" She waved her hand around indicating her surroundings. "is a TV show. So all that was included. I know quite a bit. I'll tell you now you'd probably be surprised. I know more than you'd expect and some you probably wouldn't like and in some cases more than you do. Like the fact that Lydecker is being held captive by the breeding cult somewhere. Or that Renfro actually died saving Max's life."

Alec found his brain short circuiting on him and leaving him speechless, which for him was unheard of. "Why would Renfro do that?"

"Because she saw Max's blood work up and she was what they had been waiting for. Who they are I don't know cause they never said but I have a feeling the person she called was Sandeman, cause she sounded happy not angry like White when he found out about her."

Alec sat down on the edge of her bed trying to digest what she was saying and figure out which question he wanted to ask next. He had so many swirling around in his head he didn't know which one was more important. If Manticore hadn't blessed him with such a perfect memory he would have been pulling out a pen to take noted with all the information she was passing along. _Why do they have Lydecker? Should we get him? I never did like the guy and we don't know where they're keeping him. She doesn't seem to know either. At least she's not all knowing cause than I'd be worried. But how much does she know? Wait in movies and TV shows they also have a lot of personal shit in those things. Shit! How much does she know about Max or me? How far back does this show go? How much did it cover? She said I wouldn't like some of the things she knows. I don't think I want to go there. _Alec was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Mara singing along to her music again.

"Jesse is a friend

Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine

But lately something's changed

That ain't hard to define

Jesse's got himself a girl

And I wanna make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's lovin him with that body

I just know it

And he's holding him in his arms late late at night

You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl

I wish that I had Jesse's girl

Why can't I find a woman like that

Alec decided to take it easy for know and turn the conversation hopefully to a safer topic. "What are you listening to and from what?"

"I'm listening to a mix of music on my palm pilot. It's sitting over there on the dresser." She pointed at it. "Oooh I love this song.

On the day I was born

The nurses gathered round

They gazed in wide wonder

At the joy they had found

The head nurse spoke up

Said leave this one alone

She could tell right away

That I was bad to the bone

Bad to the bone

Bad to the bone

Ba ba ba ba ba bad

Ba ba ba ba ba bad

Ba ba ba ba ba bad

Bad to the bone

I broke a thousand hearts

Before I met you

I'll break a thousand more baby

Before I am through

I wanna be yours pretty baby

Yours and Yours alone"

"I've never heard this song before or any of the other ones so far." Alec interrupted.

"Hold on. Let the song finish.

Ba ba ba ba ba bad

Ba ba ba ba ba bad

Ba ba ba ba ba bad

Bad to the bone

I'll make a rich woman beg

And I'll make a good woman steal

I'll make an old woman blush

And I make a young woman squeal

I wanna be yours pretty baby

Yours and Yours alone

"What were you saying?" She said after she heard her favorite part.

Alec smirked when he heard the lines 'every woman I meet they all stay satisfied'. " I was saying I've never heard this song before or any of the others so far but I like them."

"You've never heard them before? They're classics from the 80s' and 90s'. But than again seeing how you were born in like 2000 and being raised where you were and the pulse I could see that."

"What do you mean being born in 2000. You look the same age as me."

"Yeah but like I said earlier to me this took place in the future. The show was set in the future."

" what do you mean? What year is it for you again? When were you born?"

"I was born in 1987. I'm 21. Though now it would be 32 by your calendar but physically I'm 21 and that's what I'll stick with cause I ain't lived no 32 years yet. Though technically I guess that makes me older than practically all of ya. Probably even Logan. Humph. Oh and for me it was August 22, 2008."

Alec gawked at her. "So your from Pre-Pulse America? Max and the others haven't even escaped yet." The last sentence being more of a statement to himself as he tried to assimilate this new tidbit of information. "I'm going to stop talking to you for now and just sit here."

"Why?"

"Because even when I try to talk to you about something simple it still raises questions. And the answers to those questions lead to more. I'm getting a headache." Alec leaned back massaging his temples.

"Brain going into info overload? I know how that goes. I remember the night I was attacked by my first vamp and Faith shows up saving me and dumping this whole new world and large destiny on me. It was not easy to swallow. I think the only thing that made it easier on me than the previous slayers is unlike Buffy there were others out there like me. She was on her own for a long time till Kendra showed up and Faith when she got killed. Kendra I mean. Though Buffy has died twice from what I'm told. I guess you just can't keep a good slayer down. One of those times she was dead for like three months. Than Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya worked some mojo and brought her back. Sunnydale needed a slayer. Cause a new one couldn't be chosen till Faith died and she was in prison for murder." When Mara saw Alec staring at her like she had just grown a second head she blushed realizing she had been babbling. "Sorry I was babbling. I have a bad habit of doing that when I get nervous. I didn't mean to talk your ear off it's just I'm really nervous. Nothing in the slayer handbook ever said anything about how to handle being shoved into your favorite TV show. I may know a lot about this world and what's going on it and I may be a super chick ad Faith would say but it's still not my world. It's not like moving to another state or something you know. It's a completely nother world and I don't know anyone or what I'm suppose to do with myself. I mean do I get a job and apartment and set up shop with a full life here? Am I gonna be here permanently or was the spell only temporary? Though I don't think it was from the way it sounded. So do I get comfortable and settle in or do I start lookin for a way to go home? Can I live here? Is someone lookin for me? I sure they are or will be soon but will they be able to find me? And I'm babbling again. I'm sorry." Mara plopped down on the bed in front of him. She had finished putting her few belongings away and didn't now what to do with herself now. She knew she had to do something cause the seriousness of her situation was starting to sink in and she could feel the panic rising, wondering if she was ever going to get home. Wondering if she was ever going to see her friends or family again. Or sleep in her own bed. She could feel the pressure building in her chest and the tightness in her throat as the moisture started welling in her eyes. She tried to take some deep breaths to keep her escalating emotions in check. _I am not going to cry. I'm not going to show weakness in front of Alec. I can do this. Just take it one thing at a time. First things first, try to convince them not to throw you out on your duff. Second get some more clothes and things. Third find away to keep the money coming in. Maybe I could get a job at Jam Pony. That would be hilarious. Bip bip bip. Though I think I'd slap Normal the first time he called me missy miss if he ever did. Than I can start tackling the big issues. Now Break!_

Alec saw the moisture collecting in her eyes and it snapped him out of his stunned state. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Five by five as Faith always says. Just had a moment of… something. So no more conversation that leads to questions and headaches.? Got it. So I take since you're still here that I'm not to be left alone?"

"Yeah Max wants me to watch you. Just me. So it looks like I might have plenty of time to ask all my questions."

"I know Max can take a while to make up her mind. I meant it took her a year to get her head in order when it came to Logan but I have a feeling even a year wouldn't even be enough time to answer all you r questions. Though if you're looking for a place to start the beginning always works."

"Where is the beginning though?"

"Think back to earlier today and review our conversations and think of what the first question was that entered your mind from there and see where the conversation goes. We got time to kill."

"Alright. So Max didn't like Logan at first?"

"No she thought he was an idiot getting involved in other people's problems. Max has changed a lot over the last two years though. She use to be so much cooler. Logan changed and in my opinion it was mostly for the worst. And the whole UST thing with them use to aggravate the shit out of me. All the dancing around each other. In my opinion if they had really liked each other that much they would have made time cause that's what you do when you want to be with someone. They had issues before this whole virus bitch came along. I wish they could find the cure so they could finally screw and get it over with. Cause if there's anyone out there that needs to get seriously laid it's those two. Logan needs to learn to chill and Max needs the stick removed from her ass."

"They could get the cure and it'd probably be the same." Alec said smiling at her assessment.

"Fine lock them in a room next time Max goes into heat. Two birds, one stone, problem solved. Though what she sees in him I'll never know. Sure he's not bad on the eyes but he's not great either. He's always stuck on his high and mighty horse, doesn't know how to relax beyond having a fancy dinner, and thinks he's mister know-it-all-can-get-anything. He may help people but he's still a spoiled rich boy that thinks he's better than everyone sometimes. Don't get me wrong I think he's an over all good guy but he's just not right for Max, you know. She needs someone that cannot only except her but can truly understand her and she doesn't have to hold back with. And now I'm ranting. Sorry, this seems to be my day for talking your ear off. So what's your next question?" _God can I ever make my mouth shut up? I'm not normally like this. It must be the stress and talking about this shit is keeping my mind off my predicament._

_Well she certainly seems to have Max and Logan pegged. I wonder what she knows about me or thinks of me. If only Max and Logan could heart what she's saying. Maybe if they heard it from a stranger it would get through. Nope, too stubborn. What to ask next? _"You mentioned Ben earlier. What do you know about him?" Sure it was a touchy subject for him but he still wanted to know anything about his twin that might help him understand better what he had gone through and maybe himself in the process.

"Not much more than what Max told you. The only difference is rather than being told I watched it. Or at least snippets. Like how he loved 'The Blue Lady' which if I'm not mistaken was the Virgin Mother Mary. He had to have answers for everything and when he couldn't get it he would make up stories to explain it. That when he got out into the world there were too many questions for him and not enough answers so he lost it. He resorted back to Manticore had made him, a killer and a hunter. Finally he came to Washington and Max found him. She tried to talk to him. Tried to help him. I think finding Ben to her was more important than any of her other "siblings". Fro what I saw I think she was closer to him than any of the other ones that escaped. I mean Zack was their leader but Ben seemed to be their heart from what the flashbacks showed. His stories gave them answers and hope. When Max had her seizures Ben was the one that would hold her till they went away. He would hold her and tell her stories all night. And when he died I even cried watching what happened. Max had been chasing him through the woods when she caught up to him and tried to once again talk him into coming with her and getting some help. He refused and they ended up fighting. She broke his leg and than they heard the troops moving in." Mara was so lost in her recounting of that episode, seeing clearly in her head she didn't see the slight wetness collecting in Alec's eyes. He was trying to remain unaffected but there were too many emotions connected with his twin. The minute she had started telling her story they all came roaring to the surface but he had to know. And the fact that this stranger was so affected by the memory of his twin made it that much harder to think of Ben as the traitor and loon that he always had. He could see the strain in her features that showed she was not as unaffected by her story either He was getting to know the person that other people had known and it made him sad he had never known his own brother. Even a perfect stranger knew him better than he did. He continued listening, eating every word like a starving man. "Max was down on the ground cradling Ben trying to figure out a way to get them both out of there but she knew it was hopeless and she could see in his eyes that he knew it too. He looked so scared and confused and just terrified. He tried to explain himself, said he was sorry. That he just didn't know how to deal in the civilian world. That he wished they had never runaway. Than he asked Max to kill him. He couldn't go back. He knew what awaited him if he did. Max looked like she was about to argue than realizing it was their only option besides capture she asked him to tell her about the nomlies. He started to tell his story, than without warning in the middle of a sentence she snapped his neck. He died lying in her lap and she cried. She cried for so long I thought she was gonna get captured for a sec and then finally she pulled herself together enough to get up and run. She left his body lying there and ran. I don't think she's ever forgiven herself. Like you guys figured out I think that's one of the reasons she's such a bitch to you. Every time she sees you she sees him but you not him. He's dead and she feels it's her fault that she failed him and you remind her of that failure and the brother she lost."

Alec just nodded in agreement, his throat to tight with emotion for him to speak. Mara just waited patiently for him to collect himself, doing a bit of the same herself. It was a few minutes before he was able to talk again. "Thank you." He said staring her in the eye trying to convey his gratefulness.

"You're welcome. So next question." She plastered on a smile trying to lighten the mood.

_She's as bad as me. I can tell she was just as affected but enough with the heavy emotions. _Alec plastered on a smile as well and rooted through his brain for the next topic. "Let's see…. What's the Watchers Council that you mentioned earlier?"

"It's this organization of people that was formed from the people that originally made the Slayer line. They were responsible for finding and training the slayers and recording the missions they went on. But The First had the old council blown up. So now Giles, Andrew, and Xander are rebuilding it. Only they're taking a bit of a different approach. They actually help as apposed to just watching and recording and they're also a network of information. Plus they don't just sit back and give orders like the old council treating the slayer like their personal super soldier."

"Oh. So you are a super soldier?" Alec was getting confused.

"I guess we are. Only we aren't beholden to any government. We're not like you in that we're not genetically engineered and we don't have animal DNA in us but we were engineered to be a super human soldier. Our engineering is more on a spiritual, essence level because our essence is fused with that of a pure demon. So I guess you could also say we're not fully human though physically we are, at least when you look at our DNA under a microscope as far as I know. We do have a lot of the same abilities as an X5. Though I don't who is stronger. I know you can move a little faster than us."

"Well…" There was a knock at the door interrupting Alec before he could get his next question out.

Mara looked at him seeing if he was expecting anyone. Alec shrugged his shoulders indicating he was clueless as to who it could be. "Come in." She yelled.

Joshua entered looking for Alec. His eyes came to a rest on Mara when he spotted her. "New fella?" He started sniffing the air in her direction. Alec was about to introduce them when Joshua's face lit up. "Wolf. Wolf in cocktail."

Alec turned to once again eye Mara apprehensively. "You don't say Big Fella?"

TBC…

He he. Yes I'm going to leave it there for now. Hate me if you want but I love a good cliffhanger. Sadly I'm going away on vaca for the next week so it's going to be a while before I get the next installment up. Sorry. Hopefully not longer than two weeks though. So hang in there with me and I won't let you down.

I promise the next chapter will have a lot more action and it will really start getting interesting. Oh and if anyone's wondering: yes this is going to be a long and detailed fic. So if you're not into that I suggest you move on.

Once again thank you everyone for your support.


	4. Apologies

Hey I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile. Life has been hectic to say the least. Right now I'm trying to work on my other fic, Heated Partners. Once I get the next few chapters of that posted I will return to this one. I haven't forgotten about it I promise. My apologies. Stay tuned.


End file.
